1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device assembly, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device assembly incorporating a fan duct that has guiding members for facilitating an assembly of the heat dissipation device assembly to a printed circuit board by using a screwdriver.
2. Description of Related Art
The central processing unit (CPU) mounted on the motherboard in a computer is the center of operations of the computer. During the operations of the computer, the CPU produces heat. The heat must be quickly carried away from the CPU during the operations of the computer. A heat dissipation device assembly is used to remove the heat from the CPU.
Typically, a heat dissipation device assembly comprises a heat sink, a fan and a fan duct, wherein the heat sink is for contacting an electronic component mounted on a printed circuit board. The heat sink has a plurality of screws preassembled thereto. The fan and the fan duct are also preassembled on the heat sink to construct an integral combination before the heat dissipation device assembly is screwed to the printed circuit board, whereby a user or an assembler can easily and readily mount the heat dissipation device assembly to the printed circuit board. What the assembler or user needs to do to fix the assembly to the printed circuit board is only to use a screwdriver to fasten the screws to the printed circuit board.
Since the screws are located in an interior of the fan duct, the user or assembler needs to bring the screwdriver to extend through the fan duct to reach the screws. However, it is difficult to realize an accurate and quick fitting of the screwdriver to the screws, because a sight of the screws is blocked by the fan duct and the screwdriver is relatively long. Thus, it is almost impossible for the user or assembler to quickly fasten the conventional heat dissipation device assembly to the printed circuit board. Usually, the user or assembler needs to relocate the position of a tip of the screwdriver one or two times before the tip can fit into a groove in a head of a corresponding screw.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device assembly which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantage.